


Frosted Pane

by albafee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, they're just so soft together sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albafee/pseuds/albafee
Summary: A post-mission hotel room with no heat leads Sasuke to sacrifice his pride in exchange for Naruto's body heat.COMPLETE, fluffy one-shot
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	Frosted Pane

Sasuke couldn’t sleep. Again.

He turned over to face the door. Maybe looking at the door would ease his nerves. He could see if someone came in, if the knob was moving, if a hand reached in to unlatch the deadbolt chain. He tensed at a noise, before he realized it was just Naruto tossing a pillow off the bed in his sleep. Sasuke shifted onto his back specifically so he could glare daggers at him. _How can you fall asleep so easily?_ he thought. _How do you knock out the second your head hits the pillow? Why can’t I sleep? _

He turned to face the door again. _It’s no use getting angry at him. I’ve never been a good sleeper, after all._ He sighed a little, tugging at his blanket to pull it up under his chin. _Why is it so goddamn cold in this hotel?!_ He got up, frustrated, and rapped his knuckle against the thermostat. It did not kick on the heat. 

“Motherfucking bullshit mother-” The stream of curses continued in his head as Naruto turned over, his eyes opening to little slits.

“Sasuke?” he muttered.

“Go back to sleep, dobe.” He knelt at the end of the bed, picking through his bag for a jacket or an extra shirt. _Something_ to help him get warm again.

“It’s fuckin’ cold in here,” Naruto mumbled into his pillow. 

“I know.”

Naruto just kept watching him with sleepy, hooded eyes. _There’s no way I don’t have anything to layer on top of this. I always bring extra clothes just in case, how-_ Naruto propped himself up on one arm, the other making a grabbing motion.

“C’mere.” Sasuke snorted.

“What for?”

“I’m always hot. C’mere,” he insisted again. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“I’m not gonna climb into your bed like a little kid.” Naruto sat up fully now, stretching. A shiver passed through him as his bare arms were exposed to the chilly air. 

“So you’d rather be cold?” he asked, rubbing his eyes. Sasuke snorted again.

“No, I’d rather get _myself_ warm.” Naruto snorted back, yawning.

“Whatever. Offer still stands. G’night.” 

Sasuke threw Naruto’s pillow back at him. He let it hit him in the head, only to swipe it and cuddle up with it. Sasuke rolled his eyes. At last he found an extra tee shirt at the bottom of his bag, probably left over from the mission before this one. He pulled it over his head and donned a pair of socks he’d intended to wear tomorrow, crawling back into his own bed. He wrapped himself tightly in the covers, shivering a little. Not that he’d ever admit it. 

The temperature continued to drop over the next hour. The window had a thin sheet of frost. On the _inside_ . Sasuke still hadn’t gotten any closer to a good night’s sleep. In fact, he was probably _more_ awake now than he was before. He flopped onto his stomach, groaning into his pillow. _I hate this. I hate this so much…_

Naruto twitched. Sasuke watched him intently, afraid he’d woken him. But he just mumbled something incoherent and snored. _He’s so comfortable. He’s sleeping so deeply. I hate that I’m jealous…_ He sat up, pulling the blankets over his head to cover his ears. He sniffed. The cold air certainly wasn’t doing his nose any favors, either. He glanced over at Naruto again. _He said the offer still stands. He’s definitely warm, or else he wouldn’t be snoring like that…_ As if on cue, Naruto let out a snore so loud it made Sasuke jump. He clutched his chest, taking a few breaths to calm down. Naruto slept on, unperturbed. Sasuke grabbed his feet under the blankets, trying to massage some warmth into them through the socks. He kept finding himself glancing over at Naruto. _I can’t believe I’m really sitting here considering this. It’s so stupid…_ He wiped his nose. _From a survival perspective… I wont have a choice if it keeps getting colder. The temperature just keeps dropping. Without his body heat, I’ll be a goner. I don’t have the Kyuubi to keep me warm…_ He sighed. _It’d be embarrassing to freeze to death, so I guess it’s for the best…_

He got up as quietly as he could, dropping his pillow beside Naruto. He didn’t even move. Sasuke carefully placed his blankets on top of Naruto’s, clenching his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering. Still nothing. Finally, Sasuke slipped in beside him, sidling up as close as he dared. He couldn’t hold back the sigh of relief that escaped him. _It’s like a furnace in here. Does he always run this hot, or is it just the Kyuubi kicking up the heat to keep him alive?_ Naruto turned over, abandoning the pillow he’d been holding hostage in exchange for Sasuke. He tensed. They never got this close to each other. _Never_ . Naruto made a contented noise, rubbing his cheek against the top of Sasuke’s head. He wiggled a little to get comfortable and sighed in his sleep. Sasuke waited for Naruto's breath to go even again before he dared release the breath he was holding. _I’m usually up before him. I’ll go back to my own bed before he ever notices. I don’t want him to know I caved…_

In the meantime, Sasuke basked in Naruto’s warmth. His breath was starting to match Naruto’s without his conscious awareness. When Naruto shifted and took Sasuke with him, he was able to hear Naruto's heartbeat, too. _Wow. I’m… sleepy..._ The thought was surprising. He realized he was now fighting to keep his eyes open. _Who knew… this was all it took…?_ He let his eyes slip shut, inhaling deeply. _Even his scent… is comforting…_ Naruto’s arms tightened around him. Sasuke finally allowed himself to embrace Naruto back, slipping his hands under his shirt. _He’s just so_ _warm_ _…_ He could have sworn, just before he dropped off the precipice into unconsciousness, that Naruto smiled against his hair.

They were lucky they’d finished the mission the day before and were only resting here for the night, because they didn’t get up until late the next morning. Their limbs were all tangled together in the blankets. Naruto had tossed his pillow to the floor again, resting on Sasuke’s chest instead. And through it all, Sasuke hadn’t budged a bit.

He awoke to Naruto's drowsy smile.

“Did someone sleep well?” he asked. Sasuke looked away. He would deny that he was blushing until the day he died.

“Maybe.” Naruto nuzzled into his neck.

“You can’t lie to me. You slept like a rock.” Sasuke smirked a little, toying with his hair.

“Hn.” Naruto rolled on top of him, folding his arms on Sasuke’s chest.

“We could sleep like this more often, y’know. If it helps you. It doesn’t bother me at all.” He rolled off again, stretching like a cat and yawning widely.

Sasuke shifted onto his side, resting his cheek in his hand. He watched Naruto as he burrowed back under the mound of blankets, attempting to sort them out.

“Alright, usuratonkachi.”

If Sasuke were smiling, then Naruto would be none the wiser.


End file.
